resiko ganteng
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua gak suka jadi ganteng, jadi akan dia bagikan alasannya dalam kasus-kasus yang dia alami berikut. Pair KilluaxFemGon Warning: Fic Gaje yang sangat OOC. Kamu sudah diperingatkan


Killua merasa, jadi ganteng itu gak enak. Mengganggu dan tidak tahu kenapa banyak cowok yang pengen jadi ganteng. Padahal menurutnya itu punya tampang biasa saja sudah bakal dia sukuri, tapi sayangnya dia gak punya tampang biasa melainkan tampang ganteng.

Gak percaya? Inilah nasib yang dia alami menjadi orang tampan ato ganteng.

 **Seisi dunia seakan kesurupan meliatnya**

Oke, Killua memang mencoba untuk pasang tampang cool kayak biasa ketika dia lagi jalan keluar. Namun alih-alih dapat pemandangan normal, yang dia dapat adalah pemandangan yang sangat gak normal.

"OMG! Apa dia artis!?"

"Lelaki itu calon suami tercinta milik saya! WAKAKAKKAKAK!"

"Oh, cinta sejatiku! Kemana saja kamu selama ini?"

"Cih! Dasar tukang tebar pesona!"

"Uda aneh, tua lagi! Tuh liat rambut putihnya!"

"Ubanan semua kali ya!"

Killua mengatupkan giginya kesal. Maaf saja ya! Dia uda lahir seperti ini dan dia gak mikir tebar pesona! Apalagi dia uda punya istri dan anak! Gak sudi sama ntu cewek yang bilang dia calon suami pulak! Gak kenal lagi tuh dia- Sudahlah! Dunia udah gila!

Killua pun hanya bisa mengumpat hal tersebut dalam hati.

 **Ditanyain hal yang gak perlu yang membuat dia dan beberapa orang kesal**

Ini sangat sering dialami oleh Killua. Contoh dalam satu kasus ialah ketika dia lagi ada dinas keluar negeri. Saat lagi mau cop passport, sang petugas wanita itu pun langsung terpesona oleh nya.

`E buset, ngapain ntu dia? Nyatat data di kertas dari passport gw?' Pikir Killua yang yakin sekali kalo apapun yang dilakukan ntu petugas, itu gak termasuk di tugasnya.

"Ehem" Petugas itu pun berdehem kecil "Tolong diisi formulir ini" ucapnya sambil nyerahin suatu kertas yang blank.

"Huh? Isi apa?" ucap Killua yang benar-benar bingung.

"Isi tentang diri anda. Seperti tipe wanita anda, kesukaan anda, hobbi anda, tempat tinggal anda, pekerjaan anda, tempat anda bekerja-

"Bisa percepat cop passportnya!?" Killua pun mengeluarkan deathglarenya "Banyak orang sudah menunggu dan protes!"

Bisa dilihat antrian di belakang Killua sudah bejibun banyaknya. Killua pun hanya bisa kesal-kesal saja saat akhirnya dia sudah mengambil kembali passportnya dan dihadiahi deathglare oleh orang-orang dibelakangnya.

 **Barang miliknya itu sudah seperti limited edition**

Killua yang saat ini sedang beristirahat sebentar di kursi taman, tidak sengaja melupakan syalnya. Ketika balik ke kantor dan hampir sampai, barulah dia sadar.

"Ukh, gw lupa syalku. Mesti balik lagi! Apalagi itu syal mahal" umpat Killua dan kembali ke taman .

Hanya untuk membuatnya terbengong-bengong secara dia sekarang melihat sekelompok wanita sedang memperebutkan syalnya bak barang diskonan yang berlimited edition.

"Gw beli yang baru aja deh" ucap Killua pelan dan cepat-cepat pergi, gak ingin selain barangnya yang jadi perebutan, dirinya juga bisa jadi perebutan.

 **Dia dihadiahi stalker**

Kemanapun dia pergi, tetap saja dia bisa merasa ada yang menguntitnya.

Stalker, yah hal yang sudah menjadi hal yang cukup biasa untuknya. Hanya saja dia gak suka akan hal ini.

Makan di restoran A, stalkernya juga ikutan makan.

Beli baju di Butik C, stalkernya juga ikutan.

Istirahat di café D, stalkernya setia mengikuti

…..

Biairin gw sendiri kenapa! Apa susahnya!

 **Dapet makanan gratis**

"Maaf saja, gw gak pernah nyentuh tuh makanan. Emang gw orang yang patut dikasihani apa?" ujar Killua ketus dan memilih untuk makan makanan yang dia pesan. Yang dia dapat gratis mah, paling dia kasih orang atau dia biarin aja.

 **Megundang kecemburuan**

"Gon, dengerin penjelasanku! Aku tidak selingkuh!" ucap Killua yang sangat memilukan ke istrinya, Gon. Saat ini mereka lumayan dikelilingi oleh tension yang tinggi akibat Gon menemukan kemeja putih milik Killua mempunyai tanda bibir lipstick merah di bagian belakang.

"Hmm…" Gumam Gon pelan yang saat ini lagi mencuci baju.

"Gon, ada salah satu cewek yang sengaja melakukannya tanpa kusadari! Tolonglah Gon, jawab aku!" Killua mati-matian mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Hmmm" Gumam Gon lagi tapi sedikit lebih keras.

"Jangan cemburu Gon! Cuma kamu di hatiku! Kamu tahu kan! Aku senang kamu cemburu tapi ada batasnya juga!" ucap Killua dengan harapan Gon menjawabnya.

"Hmmm" gumam Gon lagi yang membuat Killua down, mikir kalo kecemburuan Gon sudah melewati batas.

Padahal pikiran Gon sekarang adalah "Sial, susah amat bersiin noda lipstick ini, bikin kesal aja!"

 **Gak cuma bapak, anak pun dikejar**

"OMG! Anak gw juga jadi korban kegantengan (?)" ucap Killua dengan shocknya saat melihat putranya, Kallua yang lagi dikerumuni cewek-cewek. Hanya aja Kallua gak kayak Killua yang cuek, malah Kallua hanya kasih senyum bak malaikat, keturunan dari ibunya yang membuat hampir seluruh cewek-cewek pingsan.

"Kall" Panggil Killua pada putranya.

"Ya, Papa?" Tanya Kallua dengan bingung kepada ayahnya.

"Punya anak, perempuan saja. Jangan laki-laki, kalo laki-laki pun, doa aja agar gak lahir ganteng" ucap Killua.

"Wat?" ucap Kallua blank atas permintaan ayahnya itu.


End file.
